


Her Purpose

by Hieiko



Series: The Twilight Zone [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy for her because she's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 16, "every harlot was a virgin once".

_Other men like my husband and his friends deserve to be punished,_ Rosalie decides.

It's easy for her because she's beautiful, more beautiful than even others of her kind. She can walk into any establishment, and come out with her selected prey: usually powerful men of title or wealth. Not all of them end up in her bed, but they do all end up dead.

For decades, she continues ridding the world of men she finds detestable. If they call her a whore, or leer at her, she rips out their tongues. If their lecherous hands touch her body, she tears off their arms. And only after that would she kill them by drinking their blood.

And when the deed is done, Rosalie moves on.


End file.
